Memory Skips
by DeniseV
Summary: Trouble magnets, they are. Higher rating for a bit o' language.


"This is a lot of snow," Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard said as he and his team made their way through the tiny hamlet's 'downtown'. The town resembled a small Alpine village, the majestic snow-capped mountains in the distance providing a perfect postcard-framed image. It seemed almost impossible that the roofs of these houses could sustain the weight of the several snowstorms-worth of the white stuff that now occupied the tops of every building in sight, not to mention the entire landscape from the valley up through the foothills and into the mountains in the distance.

"I don't think I've ever seen so much snow," Dr. Rodney McKay agreed as he attempted to stay within the narrow path that had been cleared to take the townsfolk from one end of the village to the other. "The piles of cleared snow are over my head."

"You're short," Ronon said in wry explanation. Teyla looked up at her tall companion with a crooked grin.

"Yes, your abnormal, indeed freakish height does put you at an advantage today," Rodney replied snappily.

"Every day," the Satedan noted.

"McKay, you're from Canada," Sheppard said.

"I'm from Toronto," Rodney explained.

"But you were in Siberia. Antarctica. Your favorite place to vacation is Banff." John was interrupted by Rodney's finger in the air. "I stand corrected. Your favorite vacation spot in a northern climate is Banff. And you've never seen so much snow?" John clarified in question.

McKay turned around, stopped and said, "This is a lot of snow for a tiny town."

"But it's not more snow than you've ever seen," the colonel said with a 'gotcha' grin.

Rodney stared at John, irritability plainly written in his expression. "Shut up," he said as he turned and continued walking. Teyla and Ronon had moved on ahead and were now several houses separated from the other half of their team.

Sheppard and company had come to help deliver food, medicine and firewood to their newest trading partners. The fact that what the Tassans had to trade in exchange would not be available until the spring had no impact on the current need for the supplies on this planet. The snows had been overwhelming and beyond these peoples' ability to handle. The snow had come early, as well; there had been lost crops and not enough wood collected and stored to last through a winter such as this.

The current tenants of Atlantis had made plenty of friends to help with replenishing their food stocks, and food and medicine were currently fairly easily supplemented by the continued regular supply runs from the Daedalus. The wood was also plentiful; they had come across any number of planets where all that they had ever found were trees and abandoned civilizations – or Wraith decimated ones. The Tassans, along with a good number of Atlantis' military contingent, had made many round trips in order to harvest wood from some of those no longer populated worlds.

The trade from the Tassans in return for these efforts was for food as well, plentiful vegetables from an amazingly fertile valley, a valley whose fields and trees, rivers and lakes were currently covered in layers and layers of snow. Fifteen feet, maybe more in some areas of the valley, much more in the sites closer to the mountains. Five to eight feet of snow covered this small town and other hamlets that lined the expansive valley, though it looked like far more with the giant walls of it lining the cleared pathways.

Initially upon their first meet and greet, there had seemed little that the Tassans would need from the Atlanteans. They were a self-sufficient community of villages, their long growing season a boon to the Atlantis expedition, especially to those team members who never seemed able to manage the appropriate servings of fruits and vegetables in their diets. The trade agreement had, in the end, remained open-ended insofar as what the Tassans would receive in return, save for the introduction of basic medicines for the villagers.

These new friends of Atlantis had easily earned back their boon from the agreement in this last week. They were very grateful to their new friends for all of the hard work and needed supplies.

McKay and Sheppard caught up to their teammates.

"We have a long walk back to the Stargate. Can we leave?" Rodney asked impatiently. He was walking in place, or marching…almost jogging in order to keep warm.

"I believe that we agreed to meet Marcel here to say goodbye," Teyla reminded the physicist.

"Oh." McKay stopped talking but kept on walking in place.

"Do you need to pee or somethin'?" Ronon asked.

"Sssh," Rodney said, looking around nervously. He was sure the two elderly women had heard that, and the three kids carting the sled towards the open field and the hills beyond giggled as they ran by. "Oh, great," he whispered, "of course they all think I have to pee now."

"Don't you?" John asked.

"No! I'm cold. Aren't you? You have GOT to be cold," McKay insisted.

"I am not cold, Rodney. I dressed for the occasion." McKay didn't reply. He knew that he had screwed up in that regard.

"Why aren't these parkas warmer?" the scientist complained.

"Rodney, I told you to layer. I told you to wear thermal underwear. I told you to…"

"I know what you told me. Where is…ah! Good." Marcel entered the town square from the village hall.

"Colonel Sheppard, I cannot express to you how much your assistance has helped. It was our good fortune that you came across our gate address those many months ago."

"Well, Marcel, it was our pleasure to help. We miss the fruits and vegetables from your wonderful fields and orchards and look forward to your spring," John answered diplomatically. Sheppard saw out of the corner of his eye how McKay rolled his eyes, though the jumping around that Rodney persisted with had made the effort to catch the expected eye rolling a little bit harder than normal.

"Would you like an escort back to the Gate of the Ancesters?"

"A snowmobile or two would be nice," Rodney said under his breath. John gave him an indulgent and sympathetic look. He wasn't looking forward to the long hike himself. The worries over avalanches at the small hollows nearer the mountains had made traveling by Puddle Jumper a moot point, despite Rodney's complaints that the machines ran quieter than McKay's own normal speaking voice. Sheppard didn't doubt the truth of that comment.

"No, we know the way. And the path is pretty clear because of all those roundtrips for wood," John replied.

"We could take one of those horse-, or whatever it is, drawn carriages," Rodney said, again under his breath. He frowned as he realized nobody had ever asked what the animal, which looked like a strange mix of a horse, an ox, with a little bit of hyena mixed in, especially when it made that strange whinny-slash-laugh sound. He shivered as he remembered hearing it for the first time.

"We would offer the chevals, Dr. McKay, but they have had a very busy couple of days. They have earned their feed and their rest."

"Yes, I'm sure that they have," Rodney agreed. "Well, we'll see you in the spring."

"We look forward to it," Marcel agreed. "We again offer our thanks."

John smiled and said, "Keep warm."

"We will do our best," Marcel responded with a pleased smile. They all said their goodbyes and the team started on the two mile plus trek to the gate.

The start of their walk was slow and boring, the occasional huffing from everyone, and grunting from McKay, proof of the unpleasant nature of their walk. The snow started to fall again about thirty minutes into their hike. And then the wind picked up. Another blizzard. They really had not had good luck with the weather lately. They trudged on, Sheppard taking point, McKay following next, Teyla and Ronon in the rear.

The walk was no longer boring.

They walked in near white-out conditions until they heard a loud creaking sound, then a louder snap, and then a fast moving whoosh, followed by McKay's lone, "Oomph."

"Shit!" Sheppard shouted as he jumped back from the fallen, wind-whipped portion of the tree. It was an enormous limb full of branches full of snow. The three teammates still standing worked feverishly to find their way to McKay under the whirling winds and snow and blowing branches. They could well be in danger of being felled by more falling limbs if they stayed there too long.

After less than a minute that seemed to drag on forever they found Rodney. He was covered in snow, hidden under the pine-like needles. He wasn't trapped – the large bulk of the limb had luckily missed him - but he was knocked out cold. John found scrapes on the scientist's face from the impact of the branches, and a large knot on the back of his head. The path back had been tamped down hard by the many trips with firewood; there was no soft snow when Rodney's head found land. In fact, all of the previously trod snow had been frozen hard by the bitter, icy cold and wind. McKay had been lucky that his head hadn't been split open by the craggy road surface.

"We must find shelter," Teyla said loudly, her voice barely slicing through the noise of the blizzard.

"I know!" John yelled over the snowstorm. "I hate to move him yet, but I think we need to risk it."

"None of us are safe here," Teyla said, her agreement acting as extra assurance that they needed to risk the move.

"There were small pocket caves in the foothills. We can carry him that far," Ronon suggested.

Sheppard looked in that direction. He nodded his head and said, "Let's do it. Then you two head for the village for some help." Teyla and Ronon gave their assent in somber silence as they moved to the first cave, Ronon carrying the scientist, grunting as the snow made the footing treacherous and the load in his arms harder to hold.

It took nearly ten minutes to reach the cave. John and Teyla made Rodney comfortable. Teyla checked again, by flashlight, for any more wounds.

"I believe that he may have a severe concussion," the Athosian woman said. "There is no bleeding, though the snow or the cold might have stopped it."

"I'm not surprised. He went down hard and fast," Ronon said as he watched the storm continue its wrath outside. "I didn't see any blood when I picked him up."

"I'll give him a good once-over while you two head back to the village. We're going to need a litter to get him back. He's been out way too long. Damn it," John added with evident concern.

"We will return as quickly as we can."

"That'll be close to two hours," Ronon noted. They had been on the road for nearly one hour already.

"I know. I don't think there's much their 'healer' will be able to do for him," John replied worriedly.

"Dr. Beckett as well would be unlikely to do anything before getting Rodney back to Atlantis," Teyla suggested.

"I know."

"Maybe we should try to reach the Stargate instead," Teyla suggested.

"I don't know. The storm is bound to be worse heading that way." They had been unable to see beyond a few feet ahead, a good indicator of weather conditions in that direction. "Let's stick with the plan. Get going."

"We will stay in contact by radio," Teyla said as she stood at the mouth of the narrow cave.

"Looking forward to it," Sheppard said as he tucked the emergency blanket tighter around McKay's neck. "It'll be lonely without Rodney talking back." Teyla looked at her team leader sadly as she and Ronon left for help.

As the other half of his team left, John looked down at McKay and said, "Okay, Rodney. You can wake up any time now." No response but breathing, white puffs visible from McKay's slightly open mouth acted as only barely calming evidence that the physicist was still alive. "You're gonna get sick keeping your mouth open like that. Like your inadequate clothing wasn't already messing you up that way. Double whammy, McKay." The colonel rubbed his hands together to try to work up some warmth. "You know, just sitting here like this isn't helping either one of us stay warm. Okay, you're lying and I'm sitting, but the point remains the same." He stopped and looked carefully at his friend once again. "Rodney," he said, hopeful. "Hey," he added, tapping McKay's cheek. "Come on, I need you to wake up. Talk to me."

"Colonel Sheppard?" he heard Teyla ask over the radio.

"That was weird," he said to himself. He tapped his radio. "Yes, Teyla."

"The storm does seem to be slowing down heading back towards the village."

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just settled itself nicely in the foothills." Sheppard looked down at McKay. "Rodney's still unconscious."

"We have been gone just two minutes, John."

"Did you try hitting him?" Ronon asked, a smile to his voice.

The colonel snorted. "I'll try that next," John said, glad that Ronon could make him laugh, though he simmered down pretty fast as he realized how long Rodney had been out now.

"The threat usually works," Ronon added.

"Yeah, if only he were conscious," John said softly, the ridiculous nature of the comment making him shake his head. "Keep in touch."

Sheppard looked at the unconscious man. "Don't make me hit you." He lifted McKay's head and felt carefully around the large lump. He felt around it lightly, gently, closing his eyes and trying to feel for any evidence of a cut. He doubted he would have a whole lot of luck considering how numb his fingers were starting to feel. Or not feel.

"Ooh, ah-uh," Rodney said quietly, followed by a hiss and then a moan of pain.

"Hey, McKay? You waking up? It sucks being out here doin' all the talking." Rodney's eyes opened, but he didn't look like he was seeing anything, or at least not focusing on anything. John didn't want to think about Rodney not being able to see anything. His friend closed his eyes.

"Dark."

"Yeah. It's dark." Well, it was dark considering that it was the middle of the day. But it wasn't pitch black either. "Good to hear your voice. Can you believe I said that out loud?" McKay was quiet again. "Can you open your eyes again?"

"No," he replied. And then quiet followed for another thirty minutes.

"I think it's time we tried this again, Rodney. Sorry." John slapped the scientist. Hard – well, firmly, making sure to hold McKay's head in place so that he didn't cause additional injury to the already seriously injured man.

"Ouch!" McKay yelled, very close to a typical Rodney response. "Why'd ya do th't?" The response had all of the attitude, with a little too much slurring in the mix.

"I'm sorry about that, buddy, but I need you to wake up. You got whacked on the head but good, and I know your body is telling you to sleep and to stay warm. I don't disagree with the staying warm part, but a little conversation would do me a world of good."

"What happen'd?" McKay asked, his eyes still shut, his body shivering. It had been shivering since getting Rodney prone on the cold granite-like ground. Sheppard knew he shouldn't worry about the shivering – until he no longer saw any.

"You don't remember?" Sheppard asked.

"Should I?"

"Well, it happened to you AND I told you about it once already."

"Oh." Rodney stayed quiet once again.

"McKay?" John demanded. "McKay? Damn it! All right. You're cold. I'm cold. We need to work together here. I'm not trying to be fresh, McKay," John said as he removed the blanket, undid their coats - which was an effort unto itself with his fingers nearly frozen off – and then snuggled in close, wrapping their coats and the blanket back around both of them. "And if anyone questions how they find us, well, fuck 'em."

Another thirty minutes passed when Sheppard felt McKay move.

"Rodney?"

"What?" McKay looked like he was trying to focus on John, but Sheppard knew he was too close for that.

"Hey, I'm here, just tryin' to stay warm. How're ya doin'?"

"I, um, I don't feel very good."

"Head hurts?"

"Mm hmm."

"Dizzy?" John asked as he pulled away to get a better look at his friend. He turned the flashlight on, but kept it aimed away from them both, the little bit of light good enough.

"Some."

"You gonna stay with me a while?" Sheppard asked skeptically. He didn't get an answer. "Rodney? McKay? Shit." He laid back down into the surprising warmth. "You'll be okay," he added, hoping rather than knowing it was true.

"Colonel Sheppard!" John jumped from the yelling in his ear.

"Yeah," he answered, looking quickly at his watch. "Fuck," he said under his breath. "Rodney?"

"John, is everything alright?" Teyla asked urgently.

"Yeah, yeah. How far out?" he asked. "Rodney?" he pleaded. John had fallen asleep and McKay hadn't woken him in nearly an hour.

"We are just down the road. We will be there in a few minutes."

"Good. Don't bother knocking," he said. He turned all of his attention to his favorite scientist.

"Rodney, you've slept long enough. And now I am starting to worry." John tapped Rodney's cheek. "I'd rather not hit you again. Would you wake up?" Again, no movement from the man beside him. No response at all. "McKay, I don't understand why a Canadian would knowingly and willingly go out in weather like this without his long johns. I'm not too sure you're as much of a genius as you say."

Sheppard heard activity at the entrance.

"How is he?" Ronon asked.

"He's woken up twice, but he hasn't stayed awake for more than a minute."

Marcel sent along a rescue team. David is a medic," Teyla noted, her eyebrow raised, hinting that 'medic' held a different definition from which the colonel might be familiar.

"I will look at your friend, but I believe your best course of action is to take him back through the Gate of the Ancesters."

"I definitely concur," Sheppard answered. He looked back to McKay, planning to let David through only as a courtesy.

John watched as Rodney's eyes started to move behind closed lids. His lashes fluttered, slowly at first and then a little faster. Finally McKay's vivid blue eyes peeked through, more visible now with the added light of other flashlights and the Tassans' torches. They were a little glassy, but at least the scientist's eyes were open, and it appeared they might stay that way for a little while this time. Rodney struggled a little to keep those eyes open, but his ever-curious nature won out, finally, as he stared up at Sheppard's worried face.

"You know," Rodney started, his eyes still blinking as he raised his hand towards his head, "I'm not sure I can deal with two of you," he said to Sheppard. It was clear that he'd made the conscious decision to give up his unsuccessful attempts to focus. John grabbed the hand and eased it back down.

"Yeah? Two of you would be no picnic either, McKay."

Rodney looked around to see Ronon and Teyla nearby, behind Sheppard's shoulder, a whole lot of white behind them. The cold was making his eyes water.

"There's really only one of each of you, right? I hope." He closed his eyes, blinking the tears out and letting them run unabated down his cheeks. "Not that I'm happy about having another head injury, but somehow that explanation seems better than any alternative." He started to rise though thought better of it at the same time that he felt the colonel's hand preventing him from moving with a firm and friendly pressure to his chest.

"Stay put. Our friends the Tassans have brought this nice travois for us to borrow to get you to Carson's fine infirmary. David here wants to take a quick look at you first," Sheppard said, nailing David with steely eyes at the word 'quick'.

McKay looked from John to David, and then to Teyla and Ronon. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He opened them again and asked, "David?" Sheppard could see the continued trouble with focus and the nausea was written plainly on his face.

"Yeah. Don't worry, you haven't been introduced." The colonel could tell that Rodney was finally starting to show real worry about his current predicament. "David is the Tassans' medic."

Rodney kept his eyes on John's, fear showing in the blue depths. "Th…The Tassans?" he asked.

"Look. Let's let David do his thing and then we can head out. Let Carson do his MRI and other tests. He hasn't had a chance to fuss over you for a while."

"'s not fussing," Rodney answered. He closed his eyes, confusion and worry and weariness mirrored in them before he finally shut them.

"Okay. Just relax, but stay awake," John ordered.

"Yes. Head injury. I know." John rolled his eyes but felt only relief at finally having an actual conversation with the chief scientist.

David stepped in. He checked Rodney's eyes and the large bump on his head. He asked questions and Rodney answered as best he could, anxious that he knew he wasn't remembering some things. John didn't care. It was clearly Rodney, with him now: all attitude and bluster and despite the fact that his head hurt, and he was a little disoriented, he knew better than to try to move. But his shivering had ramped up, in spite of all of the extra bodies huddled around. John was getting a little anxious, and cold, waiting as well.

"Uh, David?" he asked.

"Yes. Let's get him on the travois and transport him. I think that he will be fine. It is a bad blow to the head, but as you have seen, we are ill-equipped to treat such an injury.

"That's okay. We're about an hour from the gate. He'll be fine, I'm sure," John said as he made way for the other Tassans who had come to help.

"We might do better than that," Ronon suggested. "We won't have McKay slowing us down."

"Ha, ha," they all heard from the ground.

John Sheppard's smile could not have been bigger at hearing the sarcastic retort.

"Good to have you back, Rodney."

The End.


End file.
